


The One With the Beard & Squishy Cheeks

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack Fic, Patrick's beard, squishy cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because how could someone resist not touching Patrick's beard or squishing his cheeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Beard & Squishy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I ligit just wrote this while walking out of school to see my friends, I couldn't help myself hahaha! This is my first time writing a intentional crack!fic, so I hope you guys enjoy this mini fic, something to make you guys giggle and smile!

Patrick was just about ready to throw a table, his target? Pete Wentz.

"Pete stop!" Patrick whines, frantically swatting at the bassist's hands.

"But I can't help it 'Trick, it's been so  _long!"_ Pete exclaims, smiling like a right fool. "Lemme grab it!"

Patrick swiftly ducks Pete's grabby hands only to fall off the couch, and within seconds Pete jumps on the blonde's back and grabs his cheeks, squishing and pulling on the soft flesh and giggles like a fool. The two roll around in laughter, Andy and Joe simply rolling their eyes at their friend's childish antics, they knew once Pete was in his squirrelly mood there was no stopping him so they didn't even bother trying.

"Baby Trickster has a beard!" Pete says through his laughter,  rubbing his palms against the prickly blonde hairs.

It was in that moment that Patrick remembered why he hadn't grown a beard in so long. However, the molesting of his beard turned into a tickle-attack and he was barking in laughter, his stomach tensing up.

"I-I'm gonna pee!" Patrick wheezes, flipping around and tries to grab at Pete's wrists to no avail. "Fuck that, I'm gonna pass out!" He exclaims, voice coming out small from the little air left in his lungs.

Patrick knew this was quickly turning into a life or death situation and instead of trying to stop Pete he attacks back, reaching out the small blonde begins tickling his best friend who yelps and flies off Patrick. However, the singer was far from done.

"Revenge, bitch!" The man laughs, running after Pete around the green room with his arms stretched out to catch the tan young man.

"No way you're catching me-- _shit!_ " Pete yelps, toppling over the side of a couch and falls face first into the cushion.

Pete's three bandmates first out laughing at the awkward angle he found himself in, rolling off the sofa and flopping onto the floor with a 'UFF!" he joins in on the laughter. It was after the week long of Pete's "beard-loving" - as he put it - that Patrick shaves off his beard.

"Aw!" Pete frowns, pouting like child. "Why'd you shave it off?"

"Why do you think, moron," Patrick replies, but the moment he saw Pete's smirk his own grin fell. "Pee what are you think--"

Pete reaches out and grips the blonde's cheek like an old aunt would, "SQUISHY!"

Patrick wanted to be mad, or at leas at annoyed but instead he burst out laughing - because who really could stay mad at Pete?


End file.
